


Slow Footsteps

by Naome



Series: The Lips That Did Part [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: marriage in the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some difficulties may arise when two unusual figures are wanting to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Footsteps

                “I do not intend to hide it anymore. It causes an unneeded burden, on both of us, and if its removal is within my power, I shall expel it!” Haurchefant exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair which was opposite of me in one of the study rooms of the manor.

                A small table separated both of us, and on it I laid my arms out as I looked up at him. I blinked at him a few times before tilting my head. “Are you not afraid of what your father will say though?” I straightened my back, sitting up straight.

                “Not at all. My father knows me too well that if I intend to pursue something, I shall do it until my dying breath. May Halone see that day never arrives, however, before we are married,” he let out a nervous chuckle as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

                With my own cheeks burning a little, I softly replied, “Marriage…? Yes, that is what lovers undergo, I suppose…”

                “However, as you said before we began this relationship, we shall wait until the time is ripe for such a ceremony! Do not feel rushed at all, my dear!” his nerves were clearly showing now as he began to fidget in his seat. I suppose even a romantic lord like him may be a little daunted by the responsibilities that go with marriage.

                I reached out my hand to hold his and to give him a comforting squeeze. “Perhaps you are the one feeling a bit rushed now, Haurchefant. You are so nervous right now and I rarely see you like this… Surely, time will work with us so we do not feel the need to rush. Surely, your father may understand as well, one way or another…”

                As I voiced these thoughts, I tried my best at suppressing my own anxieties about making the announcement to only his father. Dreadful thoughts flooded my head when I thought about the prospects of announcing it to everyone eventually. The limelight of the hero was something I had grown accustomed to, but to be bathed in such a different light this time for a completely unrelated reason was a completely foreign experience.

                I had no idea what to expect from it, and I assumed that Haurchefant would know a little more than I did at least. As Ishgardian nobility, _surely_ he has had some sort of conversation about courtship and marriage with his father a few times. Or mayhaps, he would eavesdrop when Artoirel or even when Emmanellain would talk about such things with the count.

                Before I knew it, I was holding onto his hand as if it was the only thing keeping me from falling off a cliff.

                “You look rather pale, my love. Come now, there is naught to fear, naught at all,” he gave me a warm smile when some anxieties lingered in his eyes.

                “Oh goodness, I must have bruised your hand squeezing so hard…” I mumbled to myself.

                He slipped his hand out of mine and quickly looked over it, closing and opening it a few times and stretching his wrists. “It looks fine like always, my dear! Worry not about my hand so much!”

                I sighed. “And when do you intend to tell him these news, pray tell me…?”

                “Tonight, at the dinner we are holding before I make tonight’s preparations to head back to Camp Dragonhead.”

                “That is, as I have said before, a rather terrible idea!” I immediately exclaimed, shaking my head furiously. “You would give him no time to… talk to you about it… Oh goodness…! In front of everyone too? I thought it would only—“

                “To see you fret so makes me uneasy, however, know full well that I do have a sound plan in mind for all of this. My dear, though I have always had the spirit of mischief dwelling within my soul, this topic demands greater attention from my father. A scolding or two shan’t be enough. The best that can happen is he does not allow me to travel back tonight since he needs to talk to me.”

                “I suppose…”

                “That is a win-win situation you see. He shall have time to discuss with me about my intent to court you, and I shall be around for maybe one or two more days to see you!”

                I became flustered at his last statement. “Thinking ahead like always,” I whispered under my breath. However, I could not help but smile at him for thinking of an extended stay like that. Ever since we confessed to each other because of that blizzard, I had worried of the day he would have to head back and how I would not see him for some time.

                “Now, now, you are making a rather sad face. What bothers your mind so, my love?”

                “Ah… it is nothing. Well, perhaps, now that I think about it, I would very much like to see you stay, even if for one more day at least,” I sighed. “Only the Twelve knows when you shall return to Ishgard, where I should stay awhile until the dust settles elsewhere.”

                He only nodded at me. He stood up from his seat and went over to mine. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up from my seat. “Try your best to not let your mind wander to those thoughts for now. We have an important announcement to make at dinner!”

                I gulped.

                “Do you not think that your dear friends Alphinaud and Tataru should know along with my father? They are practically your family, no?”

                “Oh, goodness…” I turned pale and bit my lip.

                “Remember, love, together, we shall conquer any upcoming hardships. As long as we are together, we have the strength to push forward. As the old sages say, to fight for something or someone you love, you should strive to fight to the death!”

                “Ah, Haurchefant, there you are again with sayings including death…”

                “Who knew that the primal slayer would fret so much about this,” he joked, pulling me with him to the study room’s exit. Almost reluctantly, I followed his footsteps, not willing to let go of his hand any time soon.

                Anxiety and fear churned themselves ceaselessly in my stomach, yet amidst the messy knot, I felt a strange warmth that comforted me a little.

…

                Alphinaud sat to my left and Tataru sat to my right. Alphinaud had barely touched his plate when I was half-way through mine; Tataru had finished hers already. I was drinking water when Haurchefant, after whispering into his father’s ear briefly, stood up and grabbed everyone’s attention.

                He clapped a few times, a smile already present on his face. I gingerly set my cup down and shyly looked at him. I already felt my cheeks burning.

                “Do you feel ill?” Alphinaud whispered to me as he leaned closer towards me. “You look as if you have a fever.”

                Haurchefant cleared his throat. “I would like to make an important announcement concerning myself in front of my dear family and friends tonight,” he began before glazing his eyes over everyone at the table. Artoirel had set his utensils down while Emmanellain held a knife in his left hand.

                “I hold the intent to court a special individual, close and dear to my heart,” and with that, he gestured towards me. In a few seconds, I already felt the mounting pressure of everyone’s eyes on me. I gulped and look straight ahead at the wall behind Artoirel.

                The silence hanging over the entire table lasted for about an eternity and a half. I closed my eyes when I heard someone stand up in a great rush, making some of the plates on the table rattle a little. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was the count, standing up next to his son. He was examining me and I quickly avoided his line of sight.

                “You… are not joking, are you, my son?” he asked rather timidly. His voice sounded soft and lacked the harshness I expected for so long.

                “Not at all, dear father. In fact, I ask to stay two more nights to discuss this with you in private, if it be needed, of course,” Haurchefant coolly replied.

                He was good. He had the nerves earlier but now, he was good at handling them. He even asked for two nights. Thank the Twelve.

                “I… see…” Count Edmont fell silent, “We shall begin talking about this tonight. I am rather interested how you picked them, I shall confess to that…”

                No one else talked after the announcement, yet when I was about to leave the table, I felt two arms on both of mine. On my left arm was Alphinaud’s hand and on my right was Tataru’s. I sighed and looked at both of them shyly.

                “We need to talk,” both of them said in unison. I shot a quick glance at Haurchefant and thankfully, our eyes met. He nodded to me and gave me a small smile, as if he was telling me that things will work out, for the both of us. I tried to smile back until Tataru practically pulled me away from the table.

…

                “To be courted…” Tataru whispered.

                “By a Lord of the House Fortemps…” Alphinaud interrupted.

                “Ishgardian nobility…”

                “To be lovers…”

                “With Lord Haurchefant de Fortemps?!” Alphinaud exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and looking at me suspiciously. “Pray tell us, how long has this been going on?”

                “I… um… w-well…” I began to stammer.

                “Now, dear Alphinaud, do not scare our friend so! You are descending upon them like a ghost filled up a rage worth ten years! They look rather pale already, even though in most circumstances, such an announcement should be a joyful one!” she quickly turned to me and smiled widely. “Goodness, such good news for you! I am rather happy for you, my friend!” she grabbed my hand and shook it furiously. I suppose all this time that I knew at least she would be happy about the entire deal.

                Meanwhile, Alphinaud looked like someone who was not invited to a celebration that he had all the intent in the world attending. “I am sorry I did not tell you two any sooner…” I softly said, sighing and looking at Alphinaud specifically. Guilt began weighing my heart down, making my blood feel a little cold.

                “Perhaps I should apologize as well. Mayhaps if I had not been so busy the past few weeks going around Ishgard on errands or helping find information, I would have caught onto the hints. However, we must fully discuss this tomorrow morning, all the three of us,” he turned to Tataru then back to me, “This is rather important.”

                “Now, Alphinaud, surely you are not intending… to hinder Lord Haurchefant’s efforts to woo our friend here?” she asked worriedly.

                He shook his head. “No, not right now in the least. There are many topics to consider however, especially for the Warrior of Light we have here. However, it is undeniable that they are a person first before they are Eorzea’s defender…” he fell silent, letting himself drift off into deep thought.

                “I… thought about those sorts of things… before we did this… before he told everyone…” I sheepishly brought up.

                Alphinaud quickly looked back at me. His face did not seem happy at all, nor was it upset. I had no idea how to read it. Perhaps it _was_ time for me to go to bed.

                “We are in great need of rest before we discuss this further. I advise we should sleep now,” he replied sternly, heading towards the room’s exit. Tataru pulled me to her height and practically grabbed my ear.

                “I assure you that Alphinaud here is not angry at all!” she whispered, “It is simply… he has no means of knowing how to react to this sort of situation. And he has no intention of revealing that fact. You know how he is. However, do not worry, I shall make sure good things shall be brought into our discussion the following morning. Again, I must congratulate you!”

                I blushed, “Thank you, Tataru,” I replied back, trying to smile my anxieties away.

                “Go sleep now, lest Haurchefant shall withdraw his intentions because you lost out on beauty sleep,” she giggled and quickly followed Alphinaud towards the door.

                “That was rather mean,” I whined to her as he turned the door knob. “Good night, you two.”

                “Good night, friend,” they said in unison before exiting.


End file.
